When A Night Fury Cries
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: a story i wrote on wattpad. now avaible here


Paste your document here...

 _He knew it was coming. Even before he became alpha he knew it would happen. That one day he would have to leave his best friend. That all the dragons would have to go._

 _He just didn't think that he would be the one to do it. If they never made peace maybe it would have been easier. Disappearing in the middle of the night. No one would have had a second thought._

 _If he had been quicker, if he had seen the small boy on that hill he would never had been caught. No, Hiccup is the best thing that ever happened to him. How dare he think such thoughts?_

 _But here he was, cherishing last moments with the one he loves the most. The one he went through everything with. Trying to calm his riders sobs._

 _Hiccup knew it was coming as well. He always had a feeling that this happiness he had with him wouldn't last. Good things never do right?_

 _The rider chocked back one last sob and looked into the eyes of his best friend. "What do you say Toothless? One last... " he paused, the reality of it too much for him to bare, "one last ride?"_

 _Toothless nodded and gave a small purr to reassure his best friend. Hiccup went to get the new tail for him, one that didn't need his assistant._

 _Toothless blocked his path though. He looked to the red one with a white skull mounted on the far wall. "Alright bud." Hiccup said, his voice barely above a whisper. Understanding that for their last flight Toothless wanted his help. He wanted to rely on Hiccup to be able to fly._

 _Once the tail was on the two took off through the window. The setting was perfect for a last moment. The sun was setting and soon it would be night._

 _They flew by the now finished sculpture of Hiccup's deceased father, Stoick, craved into the rock above the great hall._

 _Hiccup looked down at the village below, nothing out of place. He knew he should have said something. But the dragons already knew, that's why some where making the most out of their last moments with their riders._

 _The one that caught his eye was his group of friends, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Astrid, just enjoying time together. "Let's stop there for a sec bud." Hiccup said to Toothless._

 _Toothless easily glided down to the group of friends. "Hey Hiccup." Astrid greeted, the others waved._

 _She then noticed his red eyes and the tear tracks on his cheeks. "What's wrong babe?"_

 _"Oh, nothing. Just, just dad that's all." It was an easy excuse. "I just came down here to say hey. It's been awhile since we've been together as a group, you know?"_

 _The others nodded. The last time they did something together was about a month ago when they had a dragon race. The same day he found out about the dragons._

 _"Yeah your right," said Snotlout, the one rare occasion when he admitted that Hiccup was right,"it has been awhile. How about tomorrow he go on an adventure or somethin'. Hookfang has been wanting to check out that knew island a few miles south of Dragons Edge."_

 _Hiccup gave a small, sad smile knowing that that wouldn't happen. "Yeah maybe."_

 _"Or how about we go for a flight now?" Astrid suggested, sensing what Hiccup was trying to hide._

 _Without another word the six took off into the sky. They made a lap around Berk an once they had finished it, the sky was dark and filled with stars._

 _Hiccup an Toothless broke off from the group. They flew over the forest and came to a stop in the cove. Hiccup dismounted Toothless and looked at the place, remembering everything that had happened here._

 _The 21 year old walked around and taking a moment to remember each thing._

 _He laughed when he saw the shield still embedded between the two rocks when he came for Toothless the second time after he shot him down._

 _The very same day that he had drawn his best friend in the dirt. It was gone now but the 'drawing' Toothless did was still there. That was only moments before he gained his trust._

 _He then remembered when he left Toothless here when he thought that he was going crazy only to find out he was trying to warn Hiccup about the bigger picture that came with their new dragon friend, Torch._

 _Then when the speed stingers invaded and where everyone in the village of Berk hid from them._

 _• • •_

 _Toothless woke up later with his best friend asleep against his side. They had fallen asleep the night before in the cove._

 _A feeling then hit him. The time had come. He nuzzled his rider awake to let him know._

 _Once Hiccup was fully awake and realized what was going one he felt another round of tears._

 _He took one last loon at the cove and then mounted Toothless._

 _After they had gotten the new tail on they, along with the rest of the village, were on the beach saying goodbye._

 _Toothless took one last long look at Hiccup and his other human friends before taking off with the other dragons of Berk._

 _Flying far far away from the only place he ever called home, the place where he had the best moments ever, and his best friend who he had watched grow up into the man his is now._

 _• • •_

He shot awake. He looked around the dark room to make sure it was just a nightmare. Oh what a terrible nightmare.

He got up and went to his best friend. Thankfully he was still there. That he hadn't really left him.

A floor board creaked and he slightly cringed knowing that he woke him. "Toothless?" Came the tired voice of Hiccup. "What are you doing bud? It's late?"

Toothless managed to get Hiccup out of his bed and over to his. The boy came to sleep with him every time he had nightmares, so why couldn't he?

Hiccup didn't question it but silently crawled underneath his friend's wing and got comfortable. "There happy?" He joked.

Toothless laid his head down and not a moment later he felt it. A tear. A rare thing for a dragon. Toothless decided to forget about it and enjoy this moment right now with his rider, his best friend, his Hiccup.

 **A/N: welp I hope you guys enjoyed this story Which probably messed with your feels.**

 **I actually cried while I wrote this.**

 **Anyway it has over 1,000 words.**

 **NEW RECORD!**


End file.
